Not so Crystal Clear
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: Um...this is basically about a adult Harry Potter who has become to obsessed with glory and being famous and his daughter who he abuses...and professor snape who helps her...


Crystal's POV  
  
It's not fair, life's not freakin fair! I hate my life, but even more I hate everyone else for MAKING me hate it. No one even knows the real me. To them, I'm nothing more than my fathers shadow, the daughter of the greatest wizard who ever lived, the Boy who lived, my father, Harry potter.  
  
I curse the day I was born into his family. From that day on, within the first five minutes of my life, I was branded his official shadow. I was to do everything he did and be the best in school, even Quidditch! I can't count how many times he's told me of how he had become the Gryffindor seeker in his first year. Every time I hear it I want to be sick.  
  
"Crystal Potter!" I heard someone call. Suddenly, I remembered where I was and slowly approached the sorting hat. Hesitantly, I sat down and let the hate be placed on my head. As it was, I caught my fathers eyes and smirk. This was his first year as the head of the Gryffindor house and I know that's where he was counting on me going.  
  
"Crystal Potter…the great Harry Potter has finally had a child come to Hogwarts. Now…where to put you…Gryffindor blood proudly flows through your veins…and yet, I sense something else raging through you as well."  
  
Then, everything went silent. The hat no longer spoke, and none of the other children dared to whisper. My dad's eyes had gone wide as he stared in my direction. Finally, the silence was broken and the suspense answered. "Slytherin!"  
  
As those words flowed from its mouth I thought I was going to feint. Why…why is this happening? I don't understand at all…nevertheless, I stood up and walked towards my section. As I passed the Gryffindor table I could hear the other students whispering, about me no less.  
  
When I sat down and looked up I found that each of the professors were staring at me. My father looked the angriest of all. I didn't even want to THINK about what he was going to do. Finally, not being able to stand his glares, I turned away and they finished sorting the other first years.  
  
About half way through the feast I felt myself being pulled up. I didn't even have to look to know who it was, my father. As he pulled me away, lightly enough so that no one thought twice about it, I caught the head of my house eyeing me. For a split second our eyes met before I was pulled into the corridor.  
  
Before I could say anything I winced as his hand connected with my cheek. Not wanting to make things worse I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. His nails scraped against my cheeks as well leaving the blood to run down.  
  
Professor Snape's POV  
  
Potter was up to something of that I was certain. His daughter had not exactly looked at ease as he took her away.  
  
I got up from the table and made my way out of the back door. As silently as possible I made my way down the long, dark corridor. As I became closer and closer to the end I could hear Potter yelling quite loudly. But the yelling could not have prepared me for what my eyes saw next.  
  
Him. Harry Potter. The most famous wizard, the one everyone knows and wants to be, was abusing his own child. Crystal was on her knees crying as he continued to yell and hit her.  
  
When he raised his hand and was bout to strike her once more I ran and pushed his hand away and stood between him and Crystal. "Lay another hand on her and I'll have you out of this school permanently," I snapped.  
  
Harry's eyes were narrowed in anger and his fists clenched and whitened. "This isn't you concern. Leave us be," He said in a low tone.  
  
"Wrong. She was placed in my house therefore she's under my care," I replied. Reaching into my robes I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him. "I found it in your best interest to leave, NOW!"  
  
Potter sneered at me, cursed, and the finally stormed down the hall. As soon as he did I knelt down to check Crystals condition.  
  
Her cheeks were bright red and the outline of her father's hand was perfectly visible. Under her eyes she had been cut. Bloodstained tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes were widened with fear.  
  
As I brought my hand out to wipe away some of her tears she flinched. "Don't worry," I said in a soothing voice, "I'm going to help you, your father's gone now."  
  
Suddenly, she reached out and clung to me tightly. With no other option I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. Her tears seeped through my robes as she cried harder than before. I carefully lifted her into my arms and headed down to the dungeon. Rather dark I know but it has all of my ingredients and potions. I couldn't possibly take her to the infirmary…what would I tell them?! I'm positive that no one would believe the truth, sadly, not even Dumbledore.  
  
Harry Potter's POV  
  
Damn Professor Snape interfering in matters that are not his. Is it my fault she's a good for nothing failure? I mean, how?! How could she have been put in Slytherin?! It doesn't make any sense!  
  
I started to think about my school years. I had become the Gryffindor seek in my first year, my first! AND I first faced Lord Voldemort. Hell, I KILLED him when I was 17! So much glory and pride came from those things.  
  
I had hoped to have Crystal follow in my footsteps. I wanted her to be the best, just as I was. I mean, is that so much to ask? To have a daughter who will bring pride and glory to the family? I mean, it's bad enough that the family name will be lost because I did not have a boy, but she could at least bring pride to the name while it still exists!  
  
And that damned Professor Snape. Who is he to meddle in such things? And now that he has…will he say anything, tell anyone? I don't expect so, I know him better then that. But I also know that he'll be watching me very carefully, especially when I'm around Crystal. But I'll manage to get around him, I always do. She's my daughter and I will treat her as I wish to.  
  
Oh well, soon, her and that damned Professor will suffer…everyone will. And then my name alone will be written down in wizardry history! I chuckled slightly as I began to concoct a plan. 


End file.
